


Let Me Tell You A Tale

by NoirAngel011



Series: A Broken Family. [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Together, They built Freddy Fazbear out if their own pockets, watching Charlotte and Elizabeth play.The tale if a burned business, a broken family, and two reunited souls.





	Let Me Tell You A Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lrhaboggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/gifts).



Henry had started his business from the ground up.

It had just been him and Diana and Charlie.

It had just been a dream. To share what he loved with others and to make kids just like his own smile.

He didn't know things would go so sour when he invited William Afton to join the team.

William had a daughter the same age as Charlie, being younger by only three months.

Together, they built Freddy Fazbear out of their own pocket, while watching Charlotte and Elizabeth play.

Time passed, and things went well.

Freddy was a great entertainer for everyone who cane by, bit just the kids.

William one day had gotten the idea for animartroics that were also suits.

It sounded like a great idea at the time.

Using many of their profits from Fredbear's Family Diner, togehger they built Golden Fredbear and Golden Bonnie, two golden springlock suits.

Everything was going great.

It was a normal day.

Diana and Henry were in the back room on the old computer ordering more supplies, as far as they knew Charlie was out playing With Elizabeth in the main room under Michael's supervision.

It was pouring rain outside.

When the couple left the storage room to go find Charlie, she was gone.

The adults ran outside in a desperate search for the three year old, only to find her dead body at the side if the building.

She had been murdered.

William was no where in sight.

And that day marked the first murder of many, many more.

Trying to move of after Charlotte's death, Henry and William opened up Circus Baby's Pizza World.

A circus themed reastruant with four main animatronics.

There were the funtimes, Freddy and Foxy.

Then there was Ballora with her Minireenas.

And the star if the show was of course Circus Baby, with her sidekick Bidy-Babs.

The pizza place only stayed open for one day.

Henry watched the cameras and Circus Baby, built by William, murdered his barely three year old daughter.

Henry smiled.

That bitch deserved it.

***

Two animatronic bites and two missing children's incidents occurred over the next five years.

Henry finally took matters into his own hands and destroyed what he had created.

Setting evey soul free.

***

Elizabeth woke up in a bright graveyard.

Flowers litterd the ground, making the field seem almost cheerful.

She sat up and looked around.

Five long years stuck in the terrible thing.

She was finally free.

And she smiled.

Someone aproched her.

The face seemed friendly, and almost familiar.

_For many of you, I believe there is peace in the after life..._

Elizabrth remembered Henrys words clearly.

Maybe this was it.

She rose to her feet and smiled wide 

Charlie was there, right in front if her.

The brown haired girl giggled.

She extended a hand,

"Shall we go play?" She asked.

"Yes" Elizabeth giggled in a adorable British accent,

"We shall"

<3


End file.
